Autumn Is When The Witches Came
by Nightly-Iyala
Summary: Looking for a new start, the Cullen's travel to Colorado where they find themselves thrown into a world of danger. Loved one will be lost and their strength will be put to the ultimate test. Can they face another enemy or will the Cullen's finally fall?
1. The Beginning: Witches

Hi, Everyone! This is the first chapter of a story I created recently based on the very popular "Twilight" Saga, the story revolves around the idea of the Cullen's first encounter with Witches-or so they thought. This story if full of suspense, mystery, and a spine-tingling romance that is sure to leave you breathless. I hope you enjoy!

{The concept of Twilight is NOT my idea and does NOT belong to me, the following list of characters used during the course of this chapter do not belong to me: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Roselle, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Renesme, Jacob, Seth, and the Volturi. The following list of characters used during the course of this chapter do belong to me: Fallen, Naray, Nanarii, Rongie and Kara.}

We had gone hunting early this morning before we had run off to our meadow, merely hoping to prolong Alice's plans for the day. The morning had been chill but still relatively warm; for Colorado weather at least. I rested my head upon Edward's chest, since the change, his ice cold skin and steel-like-body melted away. He snaked his arms around my waist and I could sense the smile tugging at his lips. During our outings, time was never accounted for, I had hoped that we would be able to spend more time together, but to my dismay the familiar chime of Fur Elise shattered the beautiful silence of the calm, sleepy morning. Alice needed me back at the house; the store was opening soon, or so she said. Edward with gentle force pulled the phone from my grasp and turned it off, well more like crushed it between his fingers. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart swelled; in my mind I assumed we would be staying a while longer. Instead he proceeded to rise with me cradled in his arms, this made me frown. Although I would have done anything, especially avoid Alice the entire day, to stay here under the cool morning sky.

I knew he was right.

I let out a sigh of defeat and his smile was mostly apologetic but I could see the humor behind it. We stood there for a brief moment with me nuzzled close to his chest, just staring at one another. I wondered back to previous thoughts; only for a second or two. If our skin and hardness were the same now…did that also mean he could feel my actual weight now too? Our stare held for a few minutes, he didn't seem to mind, and I was completely content to be looking into the eyes of the God standing before me. We shared a chaste kiss and he placed one more peck on my temple before we zoomed off to a familiar place.

Home.

We were about another minute or so away from the house when I felt Edward's chest erupt into a hardy chuckle, with new found ease I shifted the shield aside and welcomed him with open arms; the silence was too nice to break. _Does this have something to do with Alice?_ His smile only widened and the scent of our little pixie grew stronger, it was too strong however to be coming from inside the house.

She was expecting us.

As we broke through the trees I could hear a low growl, and a sudden wave of calm consumed us as we drew near. I knew she would be upset but I didn't think hanging up on her over the phone would cause _this_. Jasper held her by her tiny waist but I knew in one swift motion Alice could break free. Edward's hold on me tightened, it was never a pleasant sight to see them fighting, and the thought of getting in the middle of it was just as unappealing. Unfortunately I knew something would have to be done before the all out feud—I planted my feet firmly on the ground and did the only thing I could think of. I took a small step forward and was welcomed by a threatening growl; Edward grabbed my waist and motioned me behind him, another growl escaping him. _Let me handle this, Edward._ Another growl escaped his lips and I forced his hands away, I knew no matter how angry Alice got, she wouldn't hurt anyone; we were too precious to her. I did, however, have no doubt in my mind that she had to power to make you instantly regret whatever it was you did. The growls only got louder with each step I made.

"Hey Alice," another wave of calm came crashing down but it didn't effect Alice one bit. "It's getting late, if we don't leave now we won't be able to buy those new Dolce and Gabbana shoes you wanted." It was a stretch, but knowing Alice, I knew it would work, and it did. Her eyes grew round and were suddenly on her cell phone.

"Oh my god we're gonna be late and I still have to get you ready!" I could only giggle and I was unwillingly dragged into our beautiful new home. We had to leave forks behind, after Charlie's death I couldn't bare it, Esme bought my old house though and I was welcomed to visit it whenever I liked. When news of his death got around…I fell apart at the seams, I isolated myself from everyone, including Edward. During that time I even blamed myself for wanting to be immortal, I could have stayed human for Edward like he had wanted and lived to join my father when the time came.

I had a few memories of him, mostly fuzzy and a few unclouded ones as well but I tried to focus on the ones when I was still human. It had been easier for him to open up to me, before I had met Edward, before my journey into the vampire world around me. I kept myself locked inside a hotel room in some part of Michigan for weeks, ordering food every now and then to keep up my human façade. A month had passed before Edward found me and took me to our new home in Colorado. I've been at peace since then, living in a large mansion with the rest of my new family. Of course Edward and I had a small cabin to ourselves about 40 miles from here but I preferred to be around everyone, I never really liked being alone.

Renesme couldn't bare the thought of leaving Jacob behind, and I couldn't bare the thought of leaving Renesme. No one could bare the thought of Jacob joining us on our move either. It had probably been the worst argument I've seen between Rose and Carlisle, perhaps even worse then the argument they had when Edward and I had first met. Even Esme as kind and gentle as she is, fought against Rose, just to keep the family together.

I hardly recalled any of Alice's prepping for our all day shopping trip. My change made it easier to bear considering the time differences of the vampire and human minds. Unfortunately that didn't make the separation any easier for me, being away from my husband was a close second to loosing my biological father. Before I could register, Alice placed a pair of black jeans, a dark blue fitted silk blouse, a scarf and flats on my lap. I was ordered to get dressed and meet with her downstairs in no more then one minute. As I dressed for our outing, I couldn't help the feeling of eagerness that washed over me. It had been a while since we shared any real girlfriend bonding time, even Rose was tagging along. Only twenty-two seconds left to spare did I finally reach for a thick head band, push my hair back and race down the stairs to my awaiting company.

"Alice, were you really that upset with Edward?" I questioned cautiously, she shook her head, her hair shaking back and forth.

"Nope, but if I don't keep the men in the house in check they'll walk all over me." I laughed at her logic, _only Alice _I thought to myself. She reached over and lowered the music on the radio.

"Rose, what are you and Emmett planning on doing for your next wedding?"

"I don't know Alice, I had been planning something even bigger than the last one but I don't know what would top the fire works, belly dancers and everything else at the last party…" Ah, the wedding. More than ten years ago Rose and Emmett celebrated their fourth wedding together, I was actually a bit excited to be a part of this wedding; and a little nervous, and when it comes to Rose I'm still a little doubtful on her feelings. Sometimes she was so sweet but most of the time she came off very bitter, perhaps that was just her. Bitter-sweet like dark chocolate.

The chatter hummed in the back of my skull and my eyes wondered out to watch the scenery zoom past the little yellow porch. Nearly everyday did I paint something from the outside world, a river, the sky, trees. Now that I could see everything in detail, everything fascinated me; it almost seemed as though I was born again. Discovering the world around me through clear eyes and hearing all the sounds the world had to offer. All of it: Beautiful.

My focus was readjusted on Alice and the car when she slammed down on the breaks, nearly punching her foot through the floor of the vehicle. There was no use, the car skidded down the street and _something_ had hit the windshield and rolled over the roof. As the car caught traction, Rose jumped out and quickly scanned the perimeter. From what I could hear, there was no one near by, or so I thought. A snapping of twigs emerged from northeast, deep within the forest then I smelled it: blood. Blood covered the front of the car and smeared onto the pavement, by the smell of it, it was human. How could that even be possible? There was no body lying around and we were going well over a hundred miles an hour! No human could have survived that, or run off at least.

"Alice, where are you going?" Rose asked, I scanned around and found tiny Alice following the blood path into the woods.

"We can't just let that poor girl die in the woods!"

"What girl?" Rose and I chorused. Alice walked back to the car and pick up a tiny pink hair barrette only a few feet away, I had hope that Alice was just assuming all this until her eyes glazed over and she froze. I had been wrong, very, very wrong. She flashed back to reality with terror filled eyes then she was running deep into the forest with me on her right side and Rose on the left.

"What's wrong Alice?" Oh how I envied Edward's abilities at times, it would be one hundred times easier to follow her mind.

"I had a vision of the girl dying on a table in some room. I don't know where but we have to find her!"

Our trail had begun in the west for nearly 300 miles then made a sudden bend up to the north. There were so many twists and turns that even for us vampires, it became increasingly difficult especially now with small snow flakes gathering on the forest floor. Strangely the scent almost seemed to faint into the strong wood smell. Eventually we could hardly smell the scent at all, but then Alice had another momentary daze; another prediction. All stood still then she opened her eyes and continued for another thirty miles north and stopped outside the wall of thinning trees. Further up the mountain was a light almost as bright as sunlight, I blinked reflexively and it was gone. We proceeded to walk up to the face of the cliff, I stopped. For a second the rock almost seemed _transparent_, I must have been going crazy or maybe not. Alice stepped up to the cliff and placed her hand in the center of the flat surface, took a deep breath then murmured something in a strange tongue.

"Rakare,"

And the rock actually _moved_ to reveal a small opening nearly three feet wide and about four feet high. My mouth nearly hit the floor, never in the ten years of my vampire life, have I ever heard a language like _that_. Rose wasn't too far behind with her reaction; she could barely form a coherent sentence. Little Ali as usual didn't seem at all surprised and walked through the small opening, Rose and I squeezing in behind her. All this was entirely insane and to be completely honest a little cliché; the dead end leading into a rock door? Though I also had to admit Edward and I were pretty much experts on cliché. The classic Romeo and Juliet forbidden love, our heroic moments, and the romantic outings. How strange that I had yet to notice any of this until now. As cliché as it was, it didn't bother me all that much; in the heat of the moment almost nothing seem to bring down my mood—except for unwelcome phone calls during said moments. The air grew warmer the further we crept through the winding cave, sudden temperature changes didn't effect vampires but the humidity in the air or the excess heat of a human or animal was very comforting. Another few seconds and we broke out into a small meadow area, the circular perimeter and tall grass reminded me of our meadow back in Forks.

I missed home.

More bloody air swirled around us; this was the place all right. There were blood stains on small patches of grass heading more toward the east now. We followed the trail for perhaps 60 miles more until we saw our target: the cabin. The outside was constructed of wood as most cabins are, primitive windows, a wooden door with iron hinges; the works. Our little pixie didn't waste a second bounding up the stairs and knocking on the door. Smoke escaped through the narrow chimney, obviously someone was home but after a few moments, no one answered. Alice tried again.

And again,

And again

Right as I opened my mouth to suggest we leave, a kid about maybe sixteen answered the door. He had short red hair and bright green eyes, perhaps Edward's eyes looked like this when he was human.

"Can I help you?" He stared at us with awe and nervousness; he even twitched a little when I looked him dead in the eyes. Alice was the first to speak up.

"Yes actually, we think we hit someone down by the highway a good hour or so from here and we were wondering if anyone was hurt in a car accident recen—"

"No, no one's hurt but thank you for the concern. Goodbye," He slammed the door right in our faces and I stiffened. I caught a whiff of blood after he had slammed the door, the scent was coming from inside. She began to knock again only this time with more force and determination. He swung open the door with anger in his eyes.

"I don't know what you want but—" She slipped past him and began inspecting the room, nothing unusual about the home; normal painted walls, carpeting, a few pieces of furniture. The smell grew stronger within the small cabin and there was a slight breeze coming off one of the walls.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? You have 30 seconds to leave or I'm calling the cops!" Rose glared at him, that bitter, cold, glare that would make any kid wet his pants. Our generous host locked his jaw and remained silent just long enough for Alice to kick the south wall down.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The kid literally lunged himself at Alice and _tackled_ her onto the ground. My mouth hit the floor again; how on earth could a _human _tackle a _vampire_? I knew Ali inside and out, she wasn't acting; this was all real. Rose grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him steady while I helped Alice to her feet. We were all stunned by his reaction but that didn't keep Alice from breaking down the remainder of the wall: an opening.

"Come with me," he sighed ripping out of Rose's grasp and descended down the stairs of the opening. We followed silently for a while actually; we continued to descend for almost a good ten minutes at human speed. At the bottom of the stairs stood a door about ten feet high and five feet wide, he placed his hand on it.

"Rakare," the door shifted and swung open; he spoke in the same tongue as Alice. I wonder what language it could be, or where it even originated for that matter. He led us through into a long linoleum hallway with lockers on each side of the walls, what was a school doing placed underground? The warmth of the hallway made my shed off my jacket to keep up my human act, Rose followed but Alice remained focused not on the boy, but something that Rose and I were oblivious to. Classrooms continued to line the halls, the first room we passed had the usual normal teacher lecturing at their pupils and the students taking down notes or staring at the clock. Other rooms however consisted of a teacher and student in physical combat, even some others had students participating in target practice with large balls of…of some glowing object. I couldn't be too sure where they were coming from but each time a student had successfully hit its target the class roared with praise.

A man about twenty or so galloped up to our small group, he was around Emmett's height and pretty lean. His brown eyes were being covered with his medium length dirty blonde hair and his tan skin reminded me of Jake and his pack of wolves. In a way he almost resembled Seth.

"What did you do this time, Naray?" his voice wasn't as deep as I had assumed, Naray nearly turned a new shade of red and let out a low growl.

"Oh shut up, Rongie! Everyone still remembers what Kara did to you when you blew up her office!" Naray took a good swing at his shoulder but Rongie laughed it off.

"Ok, ok, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I'll take these guys to Kara; you should get back to class before you get in anymore trouble." He laughed even harder and began to lead us down the hall, Naray held up the finger before he sprinted down the hall in the opposite direction. Naray? Rongie? What strange names, it hardly sounded like part any language at all but I tried not to pay too much mind to it. The blood scent came from a small room on the left side of the hall, Alice nearly screamed.

"That's her!" Rongie raised a brow and looked into the room.

"Nanarii?"

"What the hell are you doing! You can't just let her die on the table!" She reached for the door but at the last possible second he grabbed her wrist and moved it away.

"Hold your horses there, she's not dying. Were you the ones who hit her?" I spoke up this time.

"Yes, we didn't see her in the road and we couldn't stop the car in time. Will she be ok?"

"Mhmm, now come along we don't want to keep Kara waiting." He flashed Alice a sheepish smile, dropped her wrist and brought us to a building outside of the school. Perhaps a few miles west of the actual school building itself, Rongie opened the door and popped his head in.

"Hey baby-girl, you got some company." A voice as soft as a summer's breeze floated through the door.

"What kind of company?"

"The uh…special kind,"

"Oh, send them in." Rongie stepped in and held the door open, what a gentleman, though I was already used to the treatment because of Edward. There behind the desk sat the most beautiful human I had ever seen, she had long cranberry hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her warm ivory skin and green eyes made her very beautiful; during my examination I realized her eyes weren't exactly green, the base of the eye looked green with blue and gold splashed on top of one another. I had never seen eyes that color before; they were so beautiful and suited her just fine. Although I had to admit with her red hair and green eyes; she was probably the highlight of the Christmas party. My giggle bubbled to my lips and her gaze fell upon me, she smiled softly and my nerves settled down a bit. For an instant I could see why she was of higher power, behind those warm pools of colors lay the hardness of stone.

"Welcome, I'm surprised you've made it this far. Please make yourselves comfortable," We all took a seat and she pulled out three mugs, Alice nearly squealed when she saw the label.

"Michelangelo, how-what-when did you get these?" She flashed a smile.

"My parents had them for years, they were a gift. He was a close friend of the family," Alice's jaw dropped and mine did as well…_again._ If her parent's knew Michelangelo wouldn't she be _much_ older…deceased? She hardly looked 17! Naray burst through the door in a complete panic rushing around the room like an angry bee shifting through draws and throwing everything out of its respected place.

"Naray, what are you looking for?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he dropped his arms, looking at her with more than just panic, with fear.

"I need that potion of yours please Kara she won't survive much longer unless we get her-!"

"Naray please, slow down and take a deep breath. Nanarii is a fighter; she'll be fine. She takes after you." She quickly dropped something into his palm and gave him a small smile. "Use very little, it's powerful, only use it if absolutely necessary." He nodded and ran out of the corridor with vampire like speed. Potions? What the heck was going on? I hadn't been confused like this since the day Edward and I first met. After our little interruption, our mugs were quickly filled and the whole room tensed. The smooth white marble had been tainted red from the blood, venom pooled in my mouth and the fire in my throat suddenly inflamed. My hunt this morning satisfied the flame and I assumed I wouldn't have to hunt for a while longer but the smell of the stilled blood brought back my craving. Alice and Rose zoomed in on the beautiful glass cups and I could tell by the way their eyes darkened that they had yet to have their hunt.

"Please, don't be shy," How did she know about vampires? I had thought that I was the only living human who had known about the vampires and werewolves. Surprisingly Rose didn't hesitate to grab her cup and chug it down, I waited for a different reaction but she simply smiled.

"Grizzly…?" Kara grinned back.

"Please, enjoy."

"So, how do you know about vampires anyway?" Rose asked calmly, even Alice sat there stunned.

"Well, when you're as old as I am; you come across a few…miracles." I smiled; she didn't find us disgusting in any way. In her eyes we were accepted as normal creatures born of the earth.

If only Edward were here with us then he would feel the happiness I was feeling. There were those occasional moments were I would catch Edward staring at me with a mischievous smile and caress my cheek or neck. That smile would quickly turn to disappointment when he realized I wasn't blushing. I knew he hated his own kind and that he missed the small things from my human years but it killed me inside to know that I could have stayed human for him but instead I chose to be changed. I regretted it at times, because of Charlie mostly but Edward did create a small portion of the bigger reason.

"Is there something wrong with your drink?" All three women were staring at me and I had yet to completely process the frown I held toward my cup of grizzly.

"Oh no, everything is fine I was just thinking." Alice glanced at me disapprovingly.

"Bella you know it's not polite to lie! You hate lying anyway!" If I were human I would have been turning crimson at this point. Why did Alice always have to call me out on these things?

"Bella, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it. How about you three ladies bring your family over for a small get together tonight and I'll explain everything then. Sound fair?"

"Of course!" Alice chirped in.

"We'd love to, what are you're thoughts Bella?" All eyes were on me once more and I nodded and smiled. A brief meeting wouldn't be terrible so why not? We all stood and gave our goodbyes, for someone who lived underground; she was a very lovely hostess.


	2. Nostalgic Dinners & Difficult Decisions

By the time we had gotten back to the car it was nearly noon, we adjusted our coats and climbed in. No one had said a word for most of the ride back home; I guess Alice didn't feel like going shopping anymore. Maybe next weekend…

"I like her," Rose stated firmly, I nodded in agreement. She had a very warm personality but I felt there was something she had been keeping from us. The little pixie stayed silent.

"Ali? Is something the matter?" She shook her head and sighed.

"I can't see much in her future…and that guy, Rongie? His body was just as warm as a human's. Everything about them is human, except the language of course,"Alicedid have a point; the language was so diverse that it hardly sounded of any specific region. I was excited this morning for our shopping trip but now I didn't even know how to describe it, maybe if Edward met Kara he would finally see just how special his kind really is. The rest of the rideAlicebabbled on about having a new gal pal to take shopping and Rose agreed, apparently she didn't mind having a new friend to spend time with.

As soon as the car was parked and turned off we could hear Esme ranting throughout the whole house. This could only mean one thing; Fallen brought home another girl.

Fallen joined the Cullen's nearly five years after I had become a vampire; he had been hit by a drunken truck driver and barely made it out alive. A small group of vampires had been passing by and picked up on his scent, they nearly drank him dry and it was the Volturi who had saved him. Aro kept him around inItalyuntil he escaped and wondered into Forks. Luckily for a newborn at the time he handled around humans fairly well; Esme welcomed him with open arms as did everyone else. All except Jake; accepting new vampires was hard so we never held it against him. His stay with us has been short and he's generally distant so no one knows a thing about his past as a human, he wouldn't tell us where he became a vampire or if he had a loving family searching for him still. Edward would attempt to sneak into his mind in vain, Fallen kept his thoughts reserved or on the subject of women, a thought none of us wished to share.

Every week or so another girl would walk through that door with a face covered to the brim with orange cover up and exaggeratedly done make up. They even had the nerve to come into our home wearing outfits so revealing it looked as thought they had picked out rags from the garbage can and sewn together. Completely and utterly disgusting; Esme once had to force Fallen and his _guest_ out of the house because they were making too many loud and _inappropriate_ noises. Judging by the harshness of Esme's rant this new girl was worse than the rest. Jasper walked in and held Alice tight, he knew better than anyone just how much she hated each and every one of Fallen's girlfriends. I had entered the room to seeCarlisle, Esme and Edward in the middle of the living room; Edward didn't hold back the growls that continued to creep to his lips. Fallen was leaned back on the couch with messy black and red hair and a disapproving frown on his face.

"What on earth were you thinking? This has gone too far Fallen! I was flexible with the first few girls but enough is enough!" Esme was furious, I doubt evenCarlislecould calm her down or would even attempt to. He shrugged and smiled.

"She was hot," Edward let out a loud growl, Fallen growled back. Fallen didn't particularly care for anyone's opinion, but he and Edward always fought. Edward is a gentleman through and through, he never cared for any of the women that Fallen had brought home but he didn't appreciate the fact that they were brought back to a home full of vampires or how Fallen treated them. Jasper and I had enough control around humans to keep our distance, unfortunately the attitude these girls gave each and every one of us made it that much more difficult to control ourselves. A few times I found myself letting out low growls and Edward covering my mouth hoping to stifle the sound.

"That's it young man, in your room. NOW!" We all knew Emmett was the strongest Cullen but Esme however was second strongest especially when angered. With so much rage in her, she grabbed Fallen by the shoulders and pretty much threw him into his room, locking the door behind him. A wooden door and four cement walls isn't enough to lock in a vampire, but Esme word was law and no one dared to test it. I managed to creep up behind Edward and wrap my arms around him hoping to calm him down, as soon as Fallen left his sight, he straightened his posture and kissed my cheek.

"Did you have a fun day of shopping?" Alice chimed in, a bad habit of hers.

"If we went shopping we would have brought in at least 3 dozen bags! We hit a human on the highway and—"

"You did what?" Esme had yet to fully compose herself from her recent rampage, who could blame her though. Carlisle didn't need to say a word, anger took over his features and he raced upstairs to retrieve his medical bag.

"We hit a human on the highway; the weird part was the girl actually got up and _ran way_ into the woods, we were doing nearly 150! We followed the blood trail she left behind underground until we came upon a large school, we still have no idea exactly what school it was but there were hundreds of students everywhere! These two guys lead us to another building not too far from the school and there was a women there, her name was Kara and she gave us blood and we talked and talked and—"

"She knew you were vampires?" Carlisle's face went from anger to surprise, then quickly back to anger.

"Yeah, but the best part is she invited all of us to a party tonight! Isn't that great?"

"What were you girls thinking? You should have left immediately!" The entire room focused on us and we all began to explain ourselves like immature teenage girls coming home hours after curfew. It took a while, but eventually everyone was on the same page. We moved our small meeting to the dining room and discussed for another few moments our next move. Although we were all interested in meeting this new company, we were still unsure of the unexpected possibilities. These new humans could pose as a threat; they could be doing this as a favor to the Volturi, who knows how strong they could be in comparison to us. Alice searched the future for a while and so far saw no threat of danger; obviously we would still have to keep on our toes. For the most part, everyone agreed to go and test the waters, if anything got out of hand we could always retreat and move around until we came up with a permanent solution. Esme grew more and more interested in Kara and the two boys and eventually gave us the 'ok'. Carlisle still didn't feel right about the whole thing but didn't stop us from making our own decision, since Charlie's death, he acted more like a father toward me and always tried to keep me from sinking back into that depression. Although he could never be Charlie, he was a good father figure and for that I thanked him.

It was decided, everyone walked to their respected vehicle, all except Carlisle. He had to work at the hospital tonight but gave his deepest apologies, a part of me knew Kara wouldn't mind Carlisle skipping out on the party; he was a busy man after all. Jasper, Edward, Alice and I took the porch while Rose, Emmett and Esme drove is the Mercedes, Fallen had been let out early for good behavior and decided to follow us on his motorcycle. I honestly grew a little jealous after he bought his bike, I sometimes felt that the motorcycle was my thing but I was old enough to move on, it was just a bike anyway.

I had my head rested against Edward's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist and I shifted my shield revealing all that I had seen today. _You should have been there, Edward. She's so kind, she didn't find us disgusting at all, she called us miracles too. I think you'll like her. _His arm tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head, I glanced over to see Jasper holding Alice's tiny hand over the console. Everyone had their significant other, even Edward, but now Fallen was the odd man out. Fallen and Edward were more alike than they wished to admit, they both shared a passion for music and held the same attitude toward many things. Fallen did have a tendency to annoy Edward every chance he got, including when he brought another girl home, but siblings will always annoy their elders. Unknown to Edward, I always thought Fallen's actions were just a way to hide his own inner sorrow. Not having a soul mate to hold and kiss goodnight is enough to make anyone sad.

The car slowed to a stop, us girls took the lead following the faint blood trail through the dense forest. This time it had only taken us about 10 minutes to travel back to the rock door.

"Rakare,"

The rest of the group followed us in silence occasionally speaking up to inquire about our acquaintances. More than half way to our destination, I pondered across a deadly thought. Very little was known about these humans, but I instantly trusted them once I saw her smile. From past experience I've learned not to trust so easily but that rule never seemed to apply here. Edward sensed my dismay and took my hand, his simple touches were always enough to calm my nerves. I thought becoming a vampire would make it more difficult for Edward to charm me, but it only made it that much worse.

Naray stood by the cabin shifting his weight from foot to foot, when he noticed our large coven he froze. Rose glared at him but his eyes roamed from face to face. His eyes finally landed upon my face then he nodded and motioned us inside. Rongie strolled along with us, making polite conversation with Esme and Emmett; the two hit it off right away, talking about hunting strategies and such. I was happy that Emmett had found a new playmate, someone he could finally bond with mainly considering Jasper, Edward and Emmett all had completely diverse personalities. We walked down the winding staircase to the school halls, as I took a closer look it reminded me of my high school years. I knew I would most likely be returning to the same halls again someday but for right now Forks would have to wait a little longer.

Instead of going west as we had done earlier, we continued on south for a while, we passed the room again but there was no hint of blood, just bleach. I used to enjoy the smell of bleach but now it made my nose wrinkle. Naray and Jasper joined in conversation as well; they were both quiet and reserved but Naray seemed a little more outspoken. _Everyone is getting along at least…_Edward smiled and nodded, soon enough Edward was sucked into their conversation and I was dragged into a conversation between the girls about the wedding.

Rongie lead us to a set of large doors about 30 feet high; the door had been decorated with large swirls and curves but what stood out the most were the brass knockers hanging from the door. Each had a different face, the knocker to the left showed a beautifully hand carved wolf, his head pointed upward to an invisible moon. His eyes were stern but gentle at the same time and if I focused hard enough on his muzzle his lips curved upward slightly—he truly was a symbol of beauty.

The other knob, however, set my nerves on edge. The creature's mouth was deformed; patches if flesh were carved out of its cheek and its ugly teeth showed threw. His eyes were cold and evil, its snout wrinkled and covered in blood. This knob was _nothing_ like the other; this knob wasn't beautiful, it was evil and terrifying, but when I looked closer a chilling realization hit me; this ugly thing wasn't _just_ a creature, this creature was the wolf on the other side of the door. This wolf sent panic through my entire body, the evil emanating from the knob was nothing I had every experienced before. I didn't like it and I found myself clinging onto Edward. He sent me a questioning look which turned to panic when I buried my head into side. _It's nothing…_I thought to him trying to keep my thoughts away from the door.

I heard voices on the other side of the door, they were muffled and I could only make out a few words; files, training and forms. Perhaps school files? My vampire hearing could hear sounds well into the forest above us but failed to decipher the conversation merely a few feet from me. I squeezed Edward's hand, _can you hear anything…?_ His eyes traced over the door, our knowledge was limited and it concerned Edward more than anything.

"I can't hear anything." He murmured softly in my ear. Not being able to see into the minds of others was a great set back. I noticed Rongie's ear twitch.

"Years of practice." He smiled softly, Edward's hand tightened around my waist, I nearly winced. I hate seeing him like this, confused; it must be difficult not knowing what was going on, especially for him. I opened my mind to him, murmuring soft words and revealing images of us together as an attempt to keep him calm. As he began to relax the large ancient doors creaked and swung open to a pleasantly lit ballroom, the ceiling and walls were painted a neutral cream color and blue drapes hung over the windows. A few tables were placed in a U shaped formation around the room, Kara and another young girl stood by the long head table by the back wall. She had changed from her earlier attire, now she wore a pair of beige shorts and a moss green tank top. Her long hair had been pulled back into a tight pony tail and there was something different about her posture…her movements were stiff, almost as if she were desperately trying to keep control.

"You're absolutely sure these are all the files you can find? Have you checked the restricted files in the safe?"

"Yes, ma'am. These are the only files I could find." Kara clenched her fists and _growled_, a low, threatening growl_._ I didn't think it was humanly possible for a human to growl but she did.

"I suppose the Volturi don't like to share," We all stiffened. The Volturi, how did she know about them? She truly started to peak my interest, I needed to know who she was and just how much she knew about the vampire world. We all did and as we continued watching and listening, Edward grew tenser and tenser as we listened to the conversation. He had obviously had been struggling to search through her mind, trying to gather all the information he could. Kara took off her belt, littering the table with guns, knives and small vials containing powders and liquids.

"Damn the Volturi! Damn them all to hell. Bring the files to my office and alert the team. I'll be leaving for another assignment tonight; they are to stay here in case of any mishaps." She snapped.

"Yes ma'am, I'll alert them right away. May I ask who your guests are?"

Her eyes fell upon our coven and I tensed, her eyes were colder than ice and as hard as stone. A smile spread over her face but her eyes stayed hard, she looked like a cat with steady eyes and a twitchy tail, something wasn't right…

"Nanarii, these are the girls I was speaking of earlier."

"Hi! My name is Nanarii, it's very nice to meet you all." she greeted us with a curtsey; Edward was the first one to bow, maybe a habit from his younger years. I curtseyed to the best of my abilities and she graced us with a soft, angelic smile. As she walked away files in hand I noticed the resemblance between her and Naray, they must be twins. The twins left the pack but Rongie decided to stay for the conversation.

We took our seats silently, Edward had pulled out my chair; Kara's careful eyes watched our every movement like a cat watching its prey. I smiled sheepishly and took my seat.

"I hope you guys don't mind staying for dinner," Rongie smirked placing a beautiful set of china on the table, this time I wasn't surprised to smell the blood coming from the tea cattle. Emmett drank nearly three cups before Esme could find an appropriate way to phrase our questions. During that time, Kara had put all her processions into a small pile and placed a napkin over it. We sat there completely entranced by her actions, she waved a quiet hand above the pile and like _magic _the pile vanished. Rongie didn't seem at all phased though he was probably used to these sort-of-things. She smiled sheepishly refolding the napkin and pushing it to the side.

"I'm glad you all could make it,"

"Actually, my husband wasn't able to join us; he usually works during these hours."

"Yes, I would assume he is a very busy man." Esme shifted in her seat, clearing her throat.

"My daughters," she motioned to me, Alice and Rosalie. "Have told me about you, may I ask how you know about vampires?" it was nothing less than blunt. She smiled, lips pressed together firmly.

"To answer that question; you'll need to learn our history," She reached her hands across the table, palms touching. Alice leaned forward, focused intensely on her hands; I leaned forward myself and stopped breathing. Forming between her hands was a large black book, its pages old and burned. Esme took the book from her hands with much care; she held the book close to her body like a mother would a baby. There weren't many pages, maybe a hundred at best, Esme looked at it for a while with a curious face—I wondered how she could trust us with her secret and how we could trust her with ours.

Esme opened the book, we all swarmed around her and we were pleasantly surprised. The pages were bare.

"Our history is unlike yours. It begins many years after your creation…" Rongie spoke cheerfully, I found it odd how similar he was to Emmett. Kara waved her hand above the pages; ink pooled from the center of the book then crawled around the page, leaving stains along its path until pictures were formed.

The drawing showed a man in a small, cramped room with his arm above his head, hammer in hand. Beside him sat a large fire pit, the flames licking away at the brick and his clothes. He wore a loose shirt and an apron; his clothes had many burns and holes in them. It became apparent that he was a blacksmith of sorts and beneath his opposite hand still glowing red from the fire was a tiny ring. Kara sighed and studied our faces carefully.

"We were created hundreds of years ago," Kara spoke softly; Rongie watched the book while keeping a firm hand on her shoulder.

"A human living among many great hunters and blacksmiths settled in a village beneath the mountains. The village flourished with great cropping soil and clean water. He owned his own shop and was known throughout the village for his skills as a blacksmith. He married quickly, bearing many beautiful healthy daughters…though, unable to bear a son…

"The human also needed to hunt for the winter that dawned near. He left his apprentice in care of the shop then left home for his hunt, his wife –left home to care for his daughters.

"He journeyed deep into the forest, hunting many small birds and other animals…" As the story progressed, the images continued to change-further explaining the story. The town consisted of mostly peasants but the occasional nobleman as well. People busied themselves across the dirt path, trading food or other materialistic items while children weaved past the skirts of women to play in the grass. The blacksmith stood nearly 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and a soft baby face; his shirt was stained and ripped in many places. His muscular arm raised high above his head came crashing down onto a large piece of metal. The detail in the drawings amazed me; the most careful eye would have to have made these pictures for one minor mistake could have altered the picture entirely.

"Many hours passed and the blacksmith continued on deeper into the forest in search of more food when he heard a noise behind him. He grabbed hold of his dagger ready to attack. What he thought was a bear, unfortunately was much worse than a hungry bear…

"A vampire hunting only a few miles from the blacksmith had picked up on the scent of animal blood." The picture transformed again, the blacksmith held his dagger tightly beneath his hands, his eyes hard and focused. The way he had been positioned in the book made it appear as though he were looking at me, the thought made me nervous, I squirmed a bit in my seat. Behind a tree stood a shadowed figure, lurking beneath the cloak of darkness, the only detail in the picture was his teeth. The picture then changed dramatically, showing the vampire pouncing on his prey, the worse part of it all…he was playing with his food. I lowered my gaze.

"Temptation took hold of the vampire; he attacked the blacksmith with no control, no ounce of mercy…

"He left the blacksmith to die there in the woods. As he lay there under the falling snow—fire consuming his entire body—he noticed a light floating high above the tree. He first thought the light to be the light of God welcoming his soul to Heaven but as the light drew nearer he no longer thought it to be him. As the snow fell harder around him, the light fluttered down onto his skin and the fire ceased. It's said that his body cooled as if someone had thrown water on him to snuff the flame.

"His wounds healed within seconds and he found his senses heightened but that very night…he came home to his wife with the physical appearance of an animal, his nails and teeth round-sharp, his torso stretched. He kept his abilities hidden for many months and was able to bear one son, unfortunately…" Kara kept her eyes on her hands which had been folded neatly onto the table. Rongie squeezed her shoulder but her eyes never moved, she took a deep breath and with strength she continued on.

"His family was killed soon after…he and his son fled the village and headed towards the mountains where he taught his son witchcraft. That's the story of my people…" The very last image was the changed blacksmith and his young son; they stood side by side ready to conquer the world. Kara took hold of the book slamming it shut; my mind melted back into reality, I had been reliving my human memories back to the day where I learned firsthand the story of the werewolves. Rongie's eyes watched Kara carefully perhaps looking for some sign of reassurance but Kara's mind was aloft is a vast sea of thought.

"So…you're saying snowflake created you?" Fallen said barely able to hold back his smirk. Esme threw him a warning glare but Fallen as usual shrugged it off. Kara shook her head, her hair swaying.

"We're not exactly sure what it is…" She said softly, her mind registering only half the conversation. Fallen, using his speed, found his way around the table taking her chin and looking right into her eyes,

"Well then, Snowflake, maybe you should stop by my place," He slid a single finger down to the base of her neck. "I'm sure I could give you a few ideas." Esme's mouth hit the floor, Edward tensed beside me, no one else dared to move. A great majority of my mind knew it was only a matter of time before Fallen pulled another one of his stunts but the other part of my mind couldn't believe he would have the audacity to attempt something so stupid; especially in front of Esme. Kara's face flushed, her cheeks dusted a light pink made her that much more beautiful. Rongie tried in vain to hold back his giggles then burst into loud howls.

"Oh, I would've done that if I were you!" Fallen smirked at him and as he turned his attention back onto Kara, his arm was smacked away and pinned behind his torso. Kara used her forearm to push his chest down onto the table, her face still pink. Rongie stopped, staring in astonishment then started cackling away, and Esme just stood there watching. Rose started to hold back a giggle until she herself was thrown into a giggle fit, followed by Alice then Emmett. No woman _ever _refused Fallen's advances, not even married women refused him.

Fallen continued to squirm around on the table but Kara wouldn't let up if anything she added even more weight onto him.

"Ow, get the hell off me!" He said, struggling to get up.

"Sorry," she said softly "I like being on top." We had all just begun to settle down when she said that and it had thrown us back into another fit of laughter. Fallen struggled more, his face growing more serious which just made it funnier for us. Fallen growled loudly and that's when Kara finally let go of his arm, he turned toward her and growled again.

"You just got your ass handed to you by a _girl_!" Emmett gasped; Rose punched him on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" Esme grabbed Fallen's t-shirt collar and sat him down beside her.

"Please excuse my son, he—" Kara smiled a very soft smile.

"Please don't apologize; this wouldn't be the first time I had to teach a man some manners." Edward had been laughing the whole time, I smiled up at him, it was nice to see him this happy.

As we finally began to settle down, Esme moved onto more serious matters.

"As a witch, does that make you any stronger than a vampire?"

"No, our capabilities match yours, to a degree anyway." I narrowed my eyes.

"'To a degree'?" I asked in a very serious tone.

"Our speed and strength are limited; however, we can do much more. For instance; we transport items from one room to another, as I've done earlier." I was in disbelief but then again, how much could you not believe when you were a blood thirsty vampire?

"And your experiences with vampires…?" We all knew what she was suggesting. Kara's eyes did something strange then. The coldness returned to her eyes, her movements stiffened but then thawed out into understanding.

"I'm not your enemy; I will not attack unless I have a valid reason, if that's what you're inquiring." Rongie quickly stepped in with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Witches are peaceful creatures in nature; we hope you will be the same." Esme glanced over at Edward suggestively, Kara's movements grew stiff. I stretched my shield around her, I could feel Edward's gaze on me but I shook him off. The tension eased into soothing waves of tranquility, she released her locked muscles and sank back into her chair. At least one of my questions were answered, we could still defend ourselves.

"Sorry…" She murmured softly, Esme patted the back of her hand motherly. Nanarii skipped into the room Naray in toll, I nearly gasped. They were twins but the differences between them were incredibly obvious, Nanarii seemed to be the more outspoken, cheerful one were as Naray looked distant, deep in thought. The pair reminded me of Alice and Jasper; the thought brought a smile to my lips.

"Hi, I'm Nanarii! Sorry for causing you so much trouble," She said happily then she stabbed her elbow into Naray's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Say you're sorry for acting like an—!"

"Nanarii," Kara said sternly.

"Sorry," they chorused, Rongie rose and glided towards the door. Nanarii's face turned more serious, with a bright smile and a wave she walked out of the room briskly as did Rongie and Naray.

"What a beautiful family you have," Said Esme humored. Kara gave Esme a broken smile.

"Yes, they can be quite the handful." Fallen jumped out of his chair, slamming his hands down onto the table.

"Cut the crap, how do we know you're nothing like the Volturi?" She looked at him puzzled and surprised. Esme rose panicked, the last thing this family needed was another enemy…

"Fallen, how dare you-!"

"Do you honestly believe I am anything like those filthy _monsters_ in Italy?" She snapped still draped across her chair, Fallen leaned in close to her face.

"It takes one to know one," He said lowly, the slight smirk quickly fell from her face and her eyes narrowed.

"Let me explain something to you," She said, taking on the same stance as Fallen. "Unless you do something to hurt my family in any way, I will make it a priority keep the peace with your family. Until that day comes you have nothing to worry about." Her voice stung like venom, everything about her current appearance made me uneasy, she looked like a wild animal ready to attack its prey; calm, patient but dangerous in every aspect of the word. She truly was, in my mind, a violent, coldblooded killer.

They glared at one another for a few moments, if my heart wasn't silenced it would be thudding against my chest violently. The tension in the room made my involuntary breathing difficult, Jasper sent out waves of calm and although it helped settle my nerves it did nothing for the staring contest competitors. They looked like statues standing there, neither of them daring to take a breath or turn away. Fallen's eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement and his lips drew apart into a wide grin, he leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear. All within an instant her face twisted into confusion and then rage, she threw herself away from the table back into her chair. Fallen's grin widened as he proceeded to sit down, he thought he had won but the bitter truth was this battle would only be the peak of what was to come. I could tell by Edward's stillness he had sorted through Fallen's mind and I could only guess that he didn't like what he found. He looked at Esme and nodded.

"I think its best we leave…" Esme said, Rongie sighed then pouted. Seeing him back in the room caught me by surprise, my mind was so focused on Fallen and Kara that I had not noticed him slip back in.

"Aw, it was just getting to the good part…" He looked at Kara still pouting. "Why do you always ruin the fun?" She rolled her eyes and shook Esme's hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, feel free to stop by anytime." I knew I would be visiting very soon, there were too many questions unanswered. I had already started planning my next visit when Rongie stood and escorted us out, again Emmett and the rest of the boys started up a conversation, everyone except Fallen who wore a scowl. I caught up to Alice who fell behind; her face was one of confusion and seriousness.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I don't know, when I look into everyone's future I'm able to gather up some information but when I try to look into Kara's…I get nothing. The same blank slate I get when Jake's around."

"Yeah…that is a bit weird." She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"No," She said quietly "It's dangerous."


	3. Protective Insticts

Jake took Renesme to the movies and wouldn't be back until later in the evening, Edward and I had decided to take a walk through the woods. He seemed frustrated ever since we sat down at that meeting and continued to grow more so during our walk. Eventually the tension and silence pushed me to my limit.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

"No," He said sharply, I pulled my hand away and folded my arms. I wasn't moving a muscle until he told me what was going on. He looked at me puzzled.

"What?"

"You know damn well what" I growled. "Edward, I'm not a human anymore, stop treating me like one and tell me what's wrong. You haven't said a word all day." His eyes widened then he sighed and sat on a nearby log.

"Why did you block her mind?" He said softly. I shrugged.

"I didn't think you needed to be running around in her head. I mean, I think she deserved a little privacy." Blocking his mind was the only thing I could think of to stop him from growing overly obsessed with reading her mind.

"Privacy!" He snarled. "What if she's exactly like the Volturi, what if she's just another enemy we have to worry about? And you're worried about her _privacy_!"

"Rongie said so himself, witches are peaceful creatures, don't be such a worry wart." He jumped up and growled frustrated.

"This isn't a game Bella, we don't know a damn thing about them; they could be dangerous!"

"I didn't know 'a damn thing' about you when I first met you, and you were just as dangerous—if not more so—than they are. I took a chance on you and look where we are now, why can't you give them the same chance I gave you?"

"Bella, I knew what I was capable of—"

"I didn't." I said softly. He sighed and sat back down on the log. I curled up on his lap and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I can't stop thinking about what Fallen said, what if they _are_ like the Volturi?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I said running my fingers through his silken locks. I could feel the worry taking over his thoughts and although I was worried and curious, the best thing we could afford do now is sit and wait.

He bent down and gave me a kiss, what I had expected to be a chaste kiss turned into an entirely new level of passion, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He began walking back towards our cottage—we had gotten our craving under control but we enjoyed the privacy of the beautiful home. I couldn't stop exploring him, touching and feeling every muscle in his shoulders, neck and upper chest with my lips, the moans escaping his lips only increased my motivation. I snaked my hand down his neck to his chest and from his chest down to his stomach, slowly inching my way lower and lower, his breathing pitched and I felt his pace quicken to a full on sprint. It didn't take him long to reach our cottage and throw me onto the soft mattress in the master bedroom.

Perhaps it was a maturity thing but we no longer used the floor as our location of choice but in this unexpected level of lust I was pleasantly surprised when my back hit the mattress. He climbed on top of me, exploring every inch of exposed flesh with his mouth until we couldn't take it anymore. His mouth crashed onto mine and the sound of tearing fabric was the last soft sound of that evening.

I rested my head on his shoulder, watching the rise and fall of his chest put my mind at ease for a long time. I closed my eyes and sat there enjoying the feel of his body holding mine; I breathed in deeply through my nose and was graced with his sweet, sweet scent. For a moment, I expected myself to fall into the darkness once more—when I made the decision to change, I never thought I would miss the simple human things such as sleeping but I did. Edward chuckled; I opened my eyes to find him smiling down on me.

"Enjoy your nap?" He cooed stroking my hair.

"How long was I asleep?" I smiled, humoring him. He looked over at the clock.

"About an hour," He noticed my surprise and smiled. "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you." I let out a small giggle and climbed out of the bed, Renesme and Jake would be back soon. Edward folded his arms behind his head and proceeded to watch me walk around the room gathering up the ripped clothes at a slow human pace. I wondered why Fallen was so…defensive today, it wasn't really like him to care let alone flaunt it about. Maybe it had something to do with his past…

"Who knows," Said Edward still focused on me "Maybe he was just upset from getting rejected." I raised my eye brow at him; I didn't realize my shield wasn't on.

"Sorry." He grimaced; I rolled my eyes teasingly and began gathering clothes for myself.

"Maybe, but I feel like it's more than that. This couldn't possibly be the first time he was rejected." He smirked at me.

"An attractive vampire attending a public high school filled with hormonal teenage girls, I don't think 'rejection' is his vocabulary." I laughed, I remembered the girls back in Forks high school, they drooled over every single one of the Cullen's especially the famous _single_ Edward Cullen.

"Now married to the beautiful Mrs. Isabella Cullen," He grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. He was always so sweet.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, I turned my head and kissed him deeply.

"I love you more." I said softly. He smiled at that. We stayed there swaying back and forth for a while, after a while I turned around completely and kissed him again.

"Renesme will be back soon, we should probably get dressed."

"Yes, we should." He said, kissing my neck.

"Edward," I said in a serious tone, he laughed then kissed my forehead and proceeded to get dressed.

Renesme and Jake returned home shortly after we finished getting dressed, having Jake in my house made me a bit uncomfortable from time to time. Especially after my moments with Edward but he was respectable enough to keep his mouth shut, even when his mind couldn't, poor Edward.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said rather cheerful, he was always happier around Renesme.

"Hey, Jake."

"Nessie told me about the witches, pretty weird. How come we've never encountered them before?" I looked at Edward, that was a good question, how _didn't _we ever encounter them?

"I don't really know…" I said honestly "Maybe Carlisle came across them before?"

"Wouldn't he have told me?" Edward said confused. Nessie projected her thoughts around the room; we were in the house talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"Time to pay Grandpa a visit," Jake said in a light tone, my heart tore, I really missed Charlie…Jake noticed my despair and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up." I hugged him back; the warmth of his body gave me some comfort.

"It's alright, Jake. I'm fine, let's get going." He nodded and we left the house together, Renesme took hold of Jake's hand and he smiled, they walked ahead of us but from what I could still hear from the conversation they were just talking. I was truly happy for Renesme; I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law, I knew deep down in my heart that Jake wouldn't _dare_ think of hurting her. Edward, on the other hand, still needed time to adjust to his daughter dating a shape shifter like Jake after the history they shared together. My mind wondered to buried memories, human memories I desperately clung to, the rest of my memories have disappeared a very long time ago. It was silly to cling to those memories, memories that caused so much trouble because now as I look around, I see nothing but my family, filled with happiness.

"Esme, you're not listening to me!" Fallen snapped, Esme continued wiping up the counter.

"We're not leaving, now go clean your room." Fallen growled loudly and punched a large hole into the granite top counter.

"Listen to me; something's not right with that coven we have to leave while we still have a chance!"

"FALLEN!" Esme's gasped, everyone stilled. It was very unlike Fallen to project his emotions, especially in such a violent manor. No one made a move or sound, Fallen looked around embarrassed and frustrated.

"Fine, if you're all too scared to take care of this than I will!" He turned and made a break for the door but he didn't get far, Emmett had grabbed his shoulder and put him into a head lock.

"Not so fast little bro, starting a fight with this coven will only cause bigger problems."

"Get the hell off me! Why aren't you listening to me!" Jasper walked up to Fallen and placed a firm hand on his head seconds later Fallen ceased his struggling, Jasper nodded and Emmett let him go.

"Sorry," He said quietly "I have a really bad feeling…we should leave before anything happens…" He said solemnly, I could sense his restlessness, it was the same tension I felt when Edward expressed his own frustration.

"Fallen," Esme said sternly "I understand your concern but we could be making allies, not enemies. If things get out of hand we will move, now go clean your room like I told you." He nodded defeated and I lost control of my body.

"I'll take you," I blurted involuntarily. Everyone looked at me in shock, Fallen included. "I mean, I still have some questions of my own, he can tag along, for protection." Emmett chuckled and Fallen glared.

"Absolutely not," Edward nearly growled.

"Why not, he's perfectly capable of protecting me."

"He couldn't protect himself against one witch, how can he protect you against a whole coven of witches?" He smirked, I glared at him.

"I'm going to visit Kara tomorrow and I'm taking Fallen with me, you're welcomed to join us." Edward narrowed his eyes and I smirked triumphantly, I knew he couldn't prevent me from going and the more information we had the greater the advantage. I noticed Fallen grinding his teeth and sprint out of the room, I couldn't help the feeling that this was all connected to his past…

"Fine." Edward sighed, Esme looked at her counter top shaking her head.

"I just finished cleaning too," we all chuckled and lent a hand picking up the mess. I smiled at Edward, what a beautiful, crazy, messed up family we had and I loved every single thing about it.


End file.
